Some traditional video editors allow users to edit videos, but such systems often provide inadequate options for users to accurately and quickly edit portions of video. This process is typically cumbersome. For example, if a user taping a politician's speech only wanted to view portions of the speech related to the economy, a user would have to go through the entire speech, stop the recording at various points, figure out the economy is being discussed, and then record those portions, in order to edit out any irrelevant or unwanted portions. Once the user was left with only portions of the speech about the economy, the user would then have to combine the economy video portions to make a recording of the politician's speech that only included the portions related to the economy.
This arduous process typically takes an exorbitant amount of time and leaves a user with an unpresentable video having choppy transitions between each video portion. On top of being left with an unpresentable video, the user would have to spend the time watching the entire video. Continuing the above example, once the user combines the economy video portions, each portion would end and start abruptly with no discernable transition or prompt. Furthermore, a user would still have to search through the entire new video to find a specific portion. This can make the entire process overwhelming and exhaustive.